Learningblocks: The Movie
Learningblocks: The Movie is a Movie that takes place after the Final episode of Numberblocks "More to Explore" and the Story of the new series "Learningblocks". Plot 1, 11, 21 and 23 Go on a Big adventure, To Change their World. Characters Old Ones # A # B # C # D # E # F # G # H # I # J # K # L # M # N # O # P # Q # R # S # T # U # V # W # X # Y # Z # One # Two # Three # Four # Five # Six # Seven # Eight # Nine # Ten # Blockzilla # Big Tum # Numberblobs 1-20 # Eleven # Twelve # Thirteen # Fourteen # Fifteen # Sixteen # Seventeen # Eighteen # Nineteen # Twenty # Twenty-One # Twenty-Two # Twenty-Five # Thirty # Forty # Forty-Two (Offical 42 is Real) # Fifty # Sixty # Seventy # Eighty # Ninety # One-Hundred # Mario (Mario World) # Yoshi (Mario World) # Lance (Spies in Disguise Poster, Big Screen) # Pigeon (See Above) # Victoria (Cats Movie, In the Big Screen) # Pigeon (Mo Willems, Mentioned by 23) # Sam-I-Am (Mentioned by 23 and 11) New Ones # Twenty-Three (Explorer, Adventurer, Time Traveler, Portal Traveler, Knows Everything) # Twenty-Four (Christmas Guy, Super Rectangle, Clock) # Twenty-Six (ABCs Teacher) # Twenty-Seven (Gamer, Cuber) # Twenty-Eight (Step Squad) # Twenty-Nine # 36 (Square, Super Rectangle, Shape-Shifter Like 19) # 365 (Day NB) # Infinity (No End) Story The Opening Logos # It Starts with the BBC Movies Logo - Same as BBC Video 2009 logo, but it's the same changes made for the BBC Ending logo seen in Hey Duggee, Movies replaces the text under the bBC logo and it animates like the normal video logo. # Then, The Cbeebies movies logo # And Then, the Bluezoo Movies logo - On the white background, the camera shows the Bluezoo logo forming in the same way as the 2017 Nickelodeon Productions logo did. Afterwards, the "M O V I E S" jump in, causing the letters of "Bluezoo" to jump a bit before settling. Variant: At The End, Numberblock One came in and jumps on the logo, and knocks it down. The Camera Trancitions to the Jack-Jack Benji logo. # Last, The jack Jack Benji logo During More To Explore 21 (on his Piano with Pictures of Episodes) and the other Numberblocks (Off-Screen) sang We Gave you a Start so you'd Know what to do. when the "so" part was heard, we see 10 (in her rocket) and 20 singing too. in the night ground and sky, 30 (juggling her balls, standing on a big ball saying 30) and 40 (holding his square book) sing you seen how it works, now it's over to you. We cut to 50 (on her Guitar) and 60 (holding a dice) singing so much to discover, so much to seek out. when the Discover part was heard, we see blockzilla and 50 < 60 appears. we see 70, 0 and 80. 70 has a rainbow on top and 80 wears a cape. we see 90 holding his magic square and 100 with his blocks lighting up. some lights are gone later. the same 21, 10 and 20 scene happens, but big tum (with 21 coming out of his mouth) replaces 10 and 20. a pencil draws Numberblock 42. we see 11 12 and 13. we cut to 16, 17, 18, 19 and 20 with 12-15 in the background. 6-10 is there (with 8 holding 5). we see 5 holding 3 and 4 (holding 2). we see 2 holding 1. we zoom back out to see the whole thing. under the stuff we saw were 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100 and 21 (on her piano). 1 says "your turn". After the Series After One Says "Your Turn", We pan to see 21. She says "We Ended the Series!". we go to 100. she says "But we still have something Missing". We go to 0. She says "What is it?". we go to 4. He says "Is it a Movie, or a Crossover", he says "Movie or Crossover? Oh, I Don't Know", causing him to split to the terrible Twos. they cause the whole thing to crash. 40 says "It's both". 30 says "Movie and Crossover". 20 and 3 goes inside bug tum. 2 says "Why are 20 and 3 going in Big Tum?". 23 (compound) came out. 23 figures out what he is. she metions "Everything?" and she turns to the offical 23. he says "I'm 23, I'm Special!". 50 says "Oh, they go in Big Tum for a new Numberblock". 23 says that someone has to go on an adventure. he yells 1, 11 and 21. they join 23's Team and call themselves "Adventure Team". They Travel to the Super Mario World Universe (Game). Super Mario World We see Mario riding a green Yoshi. Mario makes yoshi eat an apple. we go to the left to see the Adventure Team. they can't speak. They wen't to a diffrent Universe, the Minecraft Universe. Minecraft The Adventure Team are just made of Concrete without faces. we see Stampy Cat coming to explore those blocks. he breaks the middle red of 21 and 11's red top. 21 says that you need our red tops back. stampy gets some red concrete and they are back to normal. they travel to the Live Action World. Live Action They are in their show forms (from Season 1) and they see a theater. they go in and the theater is DCM. Inside DCM They See Cats and we see the theater where we see the Adventure Team and the big screen is playing the DCM 2018 logo. we see the trailer for Spies in Disguise. a title card screen (made from alphablocks) appears saying "after the trailers". then, we see the universal, working title and ambilin logos. then, the opening to cats. the same title screen, but "movie" appers instead of "trailers". we see the Adventure Team out of the theaters. 23 tells a story ablout how 1 was made. 23's Story Cowboy O duplicates himself into four. When U, W, Y, and I watch, the O's fall over, sticking them together into vowel digraphs (OU, OW, OY, OI). When OU and OI leave, T comes up and holds hands with OY. t-oy, TOY! A toy appears. T leaves. B joins in. b-oy, BOY! A boy appears. B asks what a boy is. The boy says he is one. C appears. c-ow, COW! A cow appears. "Wow! Do it again!" says the boy. c-ow-b-oy, COWBOY! The boy turns into a cowboy and a ranch, named the Thousand Cow Ranch, appears. The boy sets off to round up a cow. Passing OU, he asks them if he can help. The boy offers them a hat. While looking for a cow, they pass D and L. l-ou-d, LOUD! The cow belts out a loud MOO!, startling L, OU, D, and the cowboy. They chase the cow, while L walks away. N, who is playing the harmonica, joins in. Then they hear a sound like a rattlesnake. It's actually S shaking a rattle. s-ou-n-d, SOUND! They hear a moo. But the sound actually comes from a moo box. While continuing the search, F flies in. f-ou-n-d, FOUND! They found a real cow! The cowboy lassoes it in. They need 999 more to go. But where can they be? Deputy TH marches in, S flies in, and A drops in. th-ou-s-a-n-d, THOUSAND! A thousand cows appear! And they're all glad to be here in the Thousand Cow Ranch. Everyone tosses their hats and shouts "YEE-HAAAA!" After Cowboy How it should've ended: After their adventure, the Alphablocks decide to spell one more word.B, L, O and CK hold hands. B-L-O-CK BLOCK! Nothing happens, in Alphaland.... Episode One of Numberblocks In a New World, A tiny red 3D block falls from the sky. The block then grows a body. As she wonders who she is, a number 1 jumps on her. She sings "One Wonderful World and One Me" while she counts 1 of everything. She claims that she is number one! After 23's Story After Numberblocks Episode One is Seen, 23 says "And That's How you are Made!". One says "Wow! Let's go to the Alphablocks Universe!". 23 says "OK. We can do that!". They go to the Alphablocks Universe. Alphablocks Afterlife We see Alphablock wearing clothes saying "We used to spell words, but now all words arn't working, We are gonna have a new life! We even ended the series forever". the Adventure Team is in their Season 3 Style. A says "Why are you here?". 23 says "We're here to tell you why your words arn't working. They did work, but in a new world called Numberland". We see A-Z in a whole view. they take off their clothes and Adventure Team and A-Z wen't to Numberland. Back to Numberland all the Numberblocks miss 1, 11, 21 and 23. they come back with A-Z. 15 says "You look like my Blocks" (Tween Scenes). They Say "We're the Alphablocks". 2 says "Oppisite Versions of Us!". P says "Can we join your World?" and 1 says "Yes!". 23 renames Numberland to "Learningland". Then, A Mix of the Alphablocks Intro and Numberblocks Intro plays, Diffrent. Learningblocks Intro We can laugh (Ha ha!) We can sing (La-la-la-la!) We can make Anything Hold my hand Make a magical land Let us get together We go alakazam We can run, we can slide We can hide in a box Are you ready for some fun With the Alphablocks?... AND! 1-2-3-4-5! NUMBERBLOCKS! 6-7-8-9-10! NUMBERBLOCKS! 1, and another 1 is 2, and another 1 is... Me! THAT’S 3! 100-1,000-10,000-100,000-1,000,000 It’s time for some number fun You can count with us, we’re... THE Numberblocks! (then, the rest is a bit like the full BFB intro, but with Numberblocks) (23 closes the portal) (second half starts) (also like the BFB intro, but the contestants are replaced with...) # Colorblocks # Numberblocks # Numberjacks # Numtums # Alphatums # Alphajacks # Alphablocks # Shapeblocks # Shapejacks # Colorjacks # Shapetums # Colortums In the background are way too many fanmade prototype designs of Numberblocks, as well as other characters, such as Al bin and Pi blocks. (logo: 23 holding Zero (Numberblocks) with the words “Learningblocks: The Movie”) Back to Story 5 Says "That's a Good Idea!". Everyone left the Stage from More to Explore. Outside 23 Deletes Alphaland. Back to Alphaland We see an Empty Alphaland. Then, the sky turns red and alarm sounds are heard. Trees,Animals and everything the Alphablocks Spell from the Series fly off and we can see then in the sky after 1 second. they dissapear. then, the ground breaks and an earthquake happens. the ground breaks off to just see the red sky. then, we see a TV switch off and Alphaland is destroyed. Back in Numberland The Alphablocks Spell "Sign" and a Sign Appears. they spell "Marker" and they write "Learningland (2020-)". they do the same thnig and write "RIP Alphaland (2010-2020)" and "RIP Numberland (2017-2020)". One grabs a couch and sits while the Learningblocks sit. they watch clips from Alphablocks and Numberblocks in black and white. Memory Video of 2020 Clips from All Episodes of Alphablocks in B and W in normal order was seen first. then, the clips from all numberblocks in order too plays in b and w. Out of Screen A-Z and 1-100 are here in color and 23 says "I Love that New Land". the screen was showing again. Memory Video Part 2: Welcome to Alphaland The logo is the same as REG: In a futuristic-looking tunnel with a hi-tech rollercoaster, a "No Adult Humor" sign and Learningblocks logos around the right wall and the door, we see a blue electronic grid saying "Welcome to Learningland". On the left wall, a message appears saying "Dispose of Other Shows". The entrance opens to reveal a space-like background above the clouds. 2 rocket propellers bring up messages saying: ASSISTIVE LISTENING CAPTIONING AND DESCRIPTIVE AUDIO DEVICES AVAILABLE and: NO REAL COMPANIES ALLOWED Then, the rollercoaster's grid writes another message saying: IN CASE OF EMERGENCY PLEASE PROCEED TO NUMBERBLOCK 23 The rocket propeller messages start to write: NO HIGH TIMELINE DURING THE EPISODE and: PLEASE SILENCE YOUR NOSES The camera then speeds up and we ride down to reveal a skyline. Billboards start to reveal concession covers (Sour Patch Blocks, Bunch of Munch, Raisin Nuts). Right above the Raisin Nuts billboard, a Oneco ad appears. We pan up to see the Numberjacks logo, with "Get Free Magazines!" below it. Suddenly, the environment becomes a Grand Canyon-like area. The rollercoaster grid writes "Toys Available", and we pan down to see 2 One-Cola containers, the left one containing the One-Cola "Smiley Face" logo, and the right one containing the Alphablocks logo from the Numberblocks Credits. We then go through a tunnel, causing the environment to change to what looks like a purple alien planet. Suddenly, a piece of popcorn pops, causing other invisible popcorn kernels to pop and fill the screen. We go through the popcorn and stop at the cinema in a first-person view, with the track being in the middle and the seats being on the sides. Curtains unveil, and Numberblock One forms. It pans to the bottom to let the numberblocks logo with "learning" instead of "number" and the text "Please Enjoy These Coming Blocks". The logo shines. 20s Figuring Out They leave and Big Tum says that "We need a Number Bigger than 23 and smaller than 25". he counts to 25, he says "24's Missing!". big tum eats 20 and 4 and then 24 comes out. he figures himself out. 24 wears a Santa Hat and looks like santa claus. 24 says "I'm 24, And I am a Christmas Lover! It's Christmas Every Day!". 24 says "Every Morning, I Celebrate Christmas, with my helpers - RoboPents". 24 rides in a Sleigh with the Alphablocks logo on it. he goes far away. 10 makes 2 of hers with the mirror and makes 20 and 2 and 3 make versions of themselves to make 5. Big tum SAYS "20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 26 is next". A says "How many are we?" while Big Tum eats 20 and 6 then 26 comes out. all alphablocks count to 26. 26 got Figured Out! She says "I'm 26, I'm a Teacher!". 26 uses the mirror and makes another 26 to split to 20 and 6. 20 goes to 7 to make 27. 23 puts out a cube. 27 counts the cube and goes to cube form. he got figured out! 27 says "I'm 27, I'm a Cuber and a Gamer!". he puts an NES (Named Numberblock Entertainment System) and plays Super Twenty-One Bros. then, he uses the mirror and makes another 27. he splits to 20 and 7. 23 knows that a step squad is next. all step squads 1-21 came in order. 21 splits to 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 5 + 6. they make 21. 7 came in and makes 28. 23 says "You're a Step Squad". 28 goes to the step form. he is figured out. then, 28 goes to the mirror and makes another him, splitting to 20 and 8. 22 came in and sees all of them. he is happy. he says "You didn't make 24 still". 4 says "We made 24, but he gone away". 20 and 9 makes a duplakate and makes 29. she got figured out. she is a Bunny. 9 19 29. 30 came and says "I'm 30". 30 duplakates herself and splits to 6 and 24. 6 leaves. all 20s are here! then, 1-30 wen't to the Pattern Palace. Pattern Palace In 6's Pattern Palace, 27 found a giant scrambled cube and solves it in 1 second, though it's hard. he made 8 in cube form. 1 8 and 27 go together. They all leave to go build a house. Build the House They Find a Good Place for a House. 16 wants it nearby Square Club. They wen't next to Square Club. 23 says "No Mentioning Stuff like Mo Willems Pigeon nor Sam from Green Eggs and Ham! I'm the Main Character of this Show, not 1!". 11 says "Who's Sam?". 23 says "Not Now, 2 sizes Eyes!". 11 says "My name is 11, not that name!". They start building the house. 23 is the builder becuase he's all jobs. After Building the House After, The Alphablocks spell the sign again. they write "Learninghouse" on the sign. 6 mentions that "My Pattern Palace must be near that Club, along with diffrent places we love!". the alphablocks spell "move places". all places in Learningland move. They name the lane "Learningstreet". they go in. In the House In the house, we see that A-Z and 1-''1Million'' has got rooms. One Million and Twenty Six rooms. get big during ones for the numbers. in 23 (Main Character)'s room, he decorates. we can see a clip from Numberfanagram Clowning Around where we see 169. we even see the other stuff: Number Building Blocks (ComboPandaFan7), A Scene from the Numberblocks intro where 1 and 1 makes 2, A Clip from Alphablocks: The End with the The End sign, Pigeon (Mo Willems), A Picture from the Album by Train for Play that Song, and a Plush toy of Numberblock 1 (herself). We see the full house. 23 sends a Minecraft Chicken and adopts him. he names him "Cluckers the Kitchen Chicken". he's in charge for making the learningblocks food. he even made him a kitchen. 23 made Cluckers talk. cluckers says "I'm making Numberblocks food!". Then, We see Blockzilla has got an outside home along with the other creatures from Numberblocks. "The End" Fades in. Credits We see the credits with clips from the show. After-Credits Scene We see 23 saying "Welcome to a New Dimention". After-Credits Scene-Outro Same as Barney, but with Numberblocks 23 is a number that knows everything And when he's tall He's what we call a number sensation 23's friends are big and small They do from lots of jobbys After this let's meet to minus And add with happy faces Learning shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend ABC's, and 123's And how to be your friend 23 comes to math with us Whenever we may need him 23 can be your friend too If you just make-believe him! Logo: Same as Numberblocks, but alphablocks spelling learning replaces "Number". Closing Logos we hear 1 say "See you in Pi!". Trivia * it Was first mentioned by Numberblocks on Twitter to make a Numberblocks Movie. It Said it was a Finale. Then, More to Explore was a finale, and it came out after. ** The title was titled "Numberblocks: The Movie" and the Regal logo was gonna be based on the 1990 logo back in 2018, and the debut of 11-100, but it was pushed to 2020 and was renamed to Learningblocks The Movie and THE DEBUT OF 11-100 was in the series. * When the Trailer was out in Late 2019, Some Scenes did not make it in the Movie: ** One Farts on 2 ** A watches SML ** Three kills herself ** The reason Why is because it's innaprobriate * This is the debut of the Colorblocks, but only in intro. Gallery The Gallery About this Movie Category:Movies Category:Learningblocks Category:More Numberblocks Category:Alphablocks